Amnesiac Tails
by DustinWayneWood
Summary: After suffering a plane crash, Tails found himself a victim of amnesia. Will the two-tailed fox get his old memories back? Or will Eggman feed him lies to give him a whole new persona? (Rated T for Violence, and emotional scenes.)
1. Prologue

Hey guys, sorry for the slow updating of the Tails' Hockey Adventure trilogy, darn writer's block...  
Anyways, here's a new mutilple-chapter story for ya!  
(A/N: This is set before the trilogy.)

Amnesiac Tails

Prologue (A/N: I will ALWAYS do a prologue/epilogue in each story.)

How could one small little plane crash turn into this mess?

Well, if you're close friends to a certain fox, it can change alot.

Tails found himself a victim of amnesia after his X-Tornado crash-landed in front of his workshop/home.

When the plane was found it was totalled and the pilot was presumed dead.

But Miles "Tails" Prower lives... but with no memories of his friends and enemies...

Can Tails restore his old memories?

Or will a certain evil doctor give him a whole new persona?

One can only dream to find out what will happen...

End of Prologue

(So, that's the end of this prologue. I'll be updating this and try to work on THA 3. But until then, happy writing.) 


	2. Plane Crash, Funeral & sadness

I would like to thank Autumm for taking their time to review my story!  
Anyways, here's the 1st chapter.

Chapter 1

Before he crashed, Tails was testing his plane's engine to see how long it can go without over-heating.  
It started alright, but about 30 minutes after he started the test, that's when things started to go bad.

The engine suddenly cut off, and started the plane's descent pre-maturely.

'What the? The engine was fine when it started...' Tails thought.

When he popped the hood of the plane, he saw the problem.

Sonic left one of his half-eaten chilidogs in the engine!

That clogged the fuel intake, therefore cutting off the fuel to the plane!

'Dang it Sonic! Next time, finish your chilidog!' Tails thought.

He tried to turn upwards, but he forgot one thing.

No fuel = the plane cannot steer.

He just braced for the impending impact after his failure to turn.

It took 5 minutes for the plane to finish descending onto the ground.

Tails was blasted high into the air, smashing his head onto a boulder.

When Sonic got home, he saw the plane wreck.

"Oh. My. Goodness. TAILS!" Sonic yelled out.

... No response.

He then called 911 to come to the plane crash.

It didn't take long for paramedics to come to the house.

They looked at about 20 minutes before a officer pulled Sonic aside.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't find your brother... I'm afraid to say that your brother died on impact." the officer said.

Sonic then collapsed to his knees... and cried his eyes out. (Figureally, of course.)

2 months pass, and the funeral of the fox was held on the EXACT spot of the crash landing.

His friends stepped up one by one to remark the passing of their two-tailed friend...

At long last, Sonic himself stepped up to the podium.

"Dear friends, we will dreadfully say that our best friend has passed away. He was not only a best friend to me, but also... a brother." Sonic said.

He and the rest of his friends cried afterwards.

But what they didn't know was that Tails was alive... but with a huge problem.

End of Chapter 


	3. Lies and Turncoating

So what did you guys think when our favorite fox crash-landed?  
For me, I felt sad at what happened, and when the author gets emotinal like that, that's deep.  
Anyways, here's the 2nd chapter.

Chapter 2

Tails woke up about 15 miles away from his house, no more than 10 minutes after he crash-landed.

However... things were about to go bad again...

"Ugh... What happened? Where am I? More questionably, who am I?" Tails said, to no-one in visable range.

At least, that's what he thought until he heard a voice coming from the bushes...

"AH-HA! I finally got you, Tails!" Eggman said, jumping out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" Tails said.

Eggman mentallty face-palmed himself, then came up with a plan to take advantage of Tails' Amnesia...

"I am Doctor Eggman, my little fox friend." Eggman said.

"Well... I kinda forgot who I was, so I can't tell you my name." Tails said.

"Don't worry my kitsune friend, just follow me and we'll do the ol' Walk and Talk." Eggman said.

Tails nodded his head, and then got up and started to walk with his "friend".

When they were at a good walking speed, Eggman started up the lies. Or at least not yet.

"Well, I know who you are. You're Miles Prower, but everyone calls you Tails." Eggman started.

"Oh..." Tails said in a little shock.

That's when Eggman started up the lies.

"And I'm your best friend." Eggman said, lying.

"Ok..." Tails said, as he got out a notepad and started to take notes.

Over the next 45 minutes, Tails wrote down every little fib Eggman told him.

Until Eggman got to the BIG topic.

"So you see Tails, I'm the good guy around these parts, yet I am hated." Eggman told Tails.

"Why are you hated, Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Because of our enemy, and the main bad guy, Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman said, lying again.

"Why does he make you hated?" Tails asked.

"Because I make machines for the betterment of Mankind, but Sonic always destorys them." Eggman said.

"He sounds like a really, REALLY bad guy..." Tails said.

"He is! And to clear up our little back-story, when you were 2, I helped you out." Eggman said, lying.

"Oh... No wonder why you looked so... thin back then." Tails said.

Eggman ignored that comment, and countied.

"Anyways, Sonic kidnapped you that same year! He made you fight for the wrong side for 20 years!" Eggman said.

That's when Tails got angry at his former friend.

That's also when they got to Eggman's base.

"Here we are! Home Sweet Home!" Eggman announced.

To a normal person, they would see polluted skies and lots of poisoned water.

But to Tails, he saw bright blue skies, clear water, and nature itself.

That's when however Metal Sonic tried to capture Tails.

"Metal Sonic, this is our friend. Not our enemy." Eggman said.

Metal Sonic couldn't beileve his robotic ears when he said that.

"Sir, I hate to be a rut, but that's our-" Metal Sonic started to say, but then got powered down.

"Sorry about that Tails, I need to reprogram him. You see, he is like a brother figure to you." Eggman said, lying again.

"Oh... Well thanks Eggman for clearing things up!" Tails said.

"No problem buddy. Now, let's get you ready to serve our world-saving empire!" Eggman said, saying his final lie.

"Okay Eggman!" Tails said.

However, the dissillioused fox would see the truth evenutally...

End of Chapter 


	4. Sonic's demise & Eggman's plan

Just going to make this quick... I OWN NOTHING! All charathers belong to SEGA, I only own the storyline.

Chapter 3

Sonic hasn't moved on since his best friend "died" in that plane crash.

But when Eggman announced that he has a new plot to take over the world, he cheered up quickly.

After 10 minutes of super-sonic running, he smashed thourgh the front door of the base.

"Ah Sonic! What brings you here today?" Eggman said.

"Don't fool me doc! I know you're up to something!" Sonic said.

Eggman appualded Sonic's intuition, then countined.

"Well done Hedgehog... But it's not a giant robot you'll be fighting..." Eggman said.

"Then what is it Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see right now!" Eggman said, while clapping his hands.

Sonic got into a fighting stance, but quickly dropped it when he saw his brother.

Although, Tails was in a specially-made battle suit to make the fight fair.

But to Sonic, he was shocked when he saw his brother alive.

"Tails buddy, mind showing the bad guy just how we do things here?" Eggman said.

"With pleasure, Eggman!" Tails said.

Sonic was shocked, not only emotinally, but literally aswell.

"Tails, you've got to remember me!" Sonic said.

That however, was a bad choice.

"I do remember you, you jerk! You kiddnapped me from Eggman when I was 2!" Tails said.

"No I did not!" Sonic said, defensively.

That earned Sonic a shot to the leg with a pistol.

"Why Tails? Why?" Sonic asked in pain.

He then was shot in the other leg, in the arms, and in the quills.

"Finish him Tails!" Eggman said.

With that, Tails shot Sonic in the heart and brain, killing him instantly.

"Did I do good Eggman?" Tails asked.

The battle-suit powered down, and Tails earned a friendly noogie from Eggman.

"Yes you did Tails... and now the world can start healing with our help..." Eggman said, lying.

Tails shook his head, and he and Eggman started their plan to "heal" the world.

Little did the world know, they lost their main hero... and their freedom.

End of Chapter

(I forgot to add the Death part of the rating, but it happens sometimes. Anyways, Happy writing!) 


	5. Attempted Breaking

I would like to thank the 250+ viewers that read my story yesterday!  
You guys are awesome!  
Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

The 3 months that followed Sonic's death were in peril and dismay.

To a normal person (like Silver, Blaze, and etc.), The world was being taken over and being destoryed.

But to Tails, he saw things... a LOT differently.

He saw the world before they started their plot.

He thought it was a wasteland that needed Tails and Eggman's help to heal.

But in actuality, it was fine the way it was.

Then he saw the world now in his crazy prespective.

He saw, or at least to him, the world fully healed and ready for new life to spring anew.

Eggman started on his Eggman-Land construction without delay.

That, however, made Tails a bit supscious.

"Eggman? What are you doing?" Tails asked.

Eggman knew he had to do some ad-libbing to convince Tails to help out.

And boy did he deilver on that.

"Well Tails my friend, I'm building a theme-park to celebrate our healing of the world!" Eggman lied.

That only made Tails shrug his shoulders, then walk off.

However, only 3 people could stop Eggman.

In the used-to-be Station Square...

Tails was investaging the area after he and Eggman "healed" the city.

When suddenly, Silver put cholroform in front of Tails' mouth.

Tails sturgged for a few seconds, but shortly after he passed out.

He woke up about 10 minutes later in a barely-standing house.

"Who's out there? I demand you release me!" Tails yelled out.

He was "rewarded" a blow to the head by Silver's baseball bat.

But unfourtnely, it didn't work out.

"What the? It should have worked..." Silver whispered.

He then noticed Tails was wearing a helmet!

He mentally face-palmed himself after that.

So Blaze snuck up and removed the helmet, only to be a victim of a shot to the leg.

Silver accidently dropped his bat onto Blaze's leg!

The friends face-palmed eachother before Tails escaped.

Silver knew what he had to do now...

He must go back in time to prevent Tails from crash landing!

And so, using his powers, Silver transported himself to that past era...

But the question is this.

Can Silver find the half-eaten chilidog that caused the plane to crash and remove it?

Or will history repeat itself?

End of Chapter 


	6. Changing Timelines

Same as the disclaimer on Chapter 3, I own nothing except the storyline.

Chapter 5

Silver appeared in the right time and era, in fact he arrived 10 minutes before Tails did his test run!

He had no time to apperaicate the newly-found green fields however.

He had to stop a certain plane from crashing... without causing a time paradox.

And so, he started his improv.

He walked up to Tails' house like he'd normally would and he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" the past Tails asked.

"It's me, Silver! Can I come in?" Silver said.

"Oh, hold on!" past Tails said.

About 1 minute later, Silver was let into the house.

"So, what brings you here?" past Tails said.

"Can I have a look at your plane real quick?" Silver asked.

The past Tails shook his head, and Silver headed out into the garage.

And sure enough, the Tornado was there in the middle.

'Now, to remove that chilidog...' Silver thought to himself.

And so, he used his telekinesis to lift the engine up, set it down carefully, and then made his move.

He reached into the Engine to pull out the chilidog, when suddenly he felt... weird.

'Oh no... If I don't hurry, I'll cause a paradox!' Silver thought.

So, he pulled it out and threw it into the trash, and teleported back to the present right before Tails could notice.

"Huh, that's funny... Could have sworn the engine was in..." Tails said to himself.

He put the engine back in, and began his test run.

The same 30 minutes pass in Chapter 1, and this time they were no problems!

"Alright, now to land this beaut to rest the engine." Tails said.

Luckily, Silver did not take out the landing gear, and Tails landed safely.

Now The question is this: Did Silver change the timeline or not?

Luckily for the future, he did...

End of Chapter 


	7. Alternates (Alternate Scene 1)

(The following is a alternate scene from the previous chapter. Enjoy.)  
(Warning: Has silght swearing.)

Alternate Scene: Chapter 5

When Silver picked up a paradox coming, he acted quickly enough to prevent it.

But what if he wasn't fast enough?

Well... here you go.

"SILVER! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY PLANE'S ENGINE!" Tails yelled out, in anger.

"Oh, um, Tails... This isn't what it looks like." Silver said, defensively.

"You're sabgotaing my plane! I thought I knew you better!" Tails said, while clenching his teeth.

"No, no, I am no-" Silver was cut off.

"YES YOU ARE YOU ASS! I CAN'T BEILEVE YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Tails yelled out. (A/N: Now you see why I added the swearing warning?)

"But Tails-" Silver was cut off by the angry fox.

"I. SAID. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! OR DO I HAVE TO CALL THE COPS!?" Tails threatened him.

So, Silver walked out of the house, and returned to the present.

And then history repeated itself with no change to the timeline.

End of Alternate Scene

(So, this adds a worst-case scenario if Silver was caught.) 


	8. Present Happiness (Good Timeline)

So, now you'll be looking to two sperate storylines until the Epilogue. (Which is after this chapter.)

Chapter 6

When Silver returned, he was grateful to see Station Square back to it's old glory.

His 1st order is business? Go to Tails' House.

After about 30 minutes, he made it back to the house.

Silver knocked on the door, but almost surpisingly, Tails answered right away!

"So, are you OK now Tails?" Silver asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Silver, I've been fine all day." Tails said.

Silver sighed a sigh of refief knowing that things have returned to normal.

Well... not exactly all normal.

Eggman was killed by Sonic, therefore the world is free from his tyranny.

And Amy? Well... let's just say she found another love interest other than Sonic...

"Tails? Who's at the door?" Amy asked.

"Oh, it's just Silver." Tails said.

"Oh, okay! Just hurry up down there! I want to snuggle with you!" Amy said.

Tails then just slammed the door in Silver's face.

"Ouch... Either way, all's well that ends well... I guess." Silver said.

He then teleported to... who knows where?

End of Chapter

(I have 1 more alternate scene I want to show, then this story will wrap up.) 


	9. Silver's demise (Bad Timeline, Alter 2)

(The following is a 2nd alternate scene following up from the previous chapter.)  
(And bearvalley3365, writer's block is when your insprition is just... KAPUT basically.)

Alternate Scene: Chapter 6

Silver returned to the present, only to find it in it's previous state before he went through time!

"This is what happens when I'm not quick enough to prevent diasters..." Silver said to himself.

That's all he had time to do, because Tails came from behind him.

"Tails... are you going to do what you did to Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Oh, you bettcha, ENEMY!" Tails said, before things got ugly.

After about 8 bullets and 1 reload (It was a Desert Eagle), Silver was dead.

His body was bathed in his own blood as gunshots filled his whole body.

Tails then took the body, and burned it.

Making the used-to-be silver hedgehog's fur burn off completely...

Tails threw it into the nearby "ocean" to drown it.

He then walked off to Eggman's base, where he reported his... duty.

"Eggman, I killed off Silver! Darn guy couldn't react in time." Tails announced.

After his trade-mark laugher, Eggman spoke up.

"Nice work Tails! Now we have one less villain to prevent our healing work!" Eggman said.

Tails nodded his head in argeement, and then left.

End of Alternate Scene

(This is the last alternate scene, now the Epilogue is up last.) 


	10. Happy Ending (Epilogue)

(And now the end to this emotinal story! The Epilogue!)

Epilogue

Silver had officaly changed the timeline after his heroics.

Tails didn't have amnesia, and started to grab the attention of a certain pink hedgehog...

Sonic is up and living, and he took out anger for leaving a chilidog in Tails' Engine by killing Eggman.

Silver was also living, but he and Blaze returned back to their own dimension... or at least Blaze did.

And everything else was normal again...

That was... until THAT happened...

In Eggman's base

Metal Sonic was working around the clock to revive Eggman, and he succedded.

"Ugh... That Sonic has some nevre..." Eggman said.

That's when Eggman started working on his new plot...

And that's also how the Tails' Hockey Adventure 1 plot came along!

But all and all, this began the cycle of Good and Evil again...

The End

(If you want to see what I'm talking about, find THA in the crossover section.)

(But until the THA 3 update, or the next story, HAPPY WRITING!) 


End file.
